Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is my second Naruto fanfic version of "The Phantom Of The Opera." Full summary is inside. Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The Phantom Of The Opera novel belongs to Gaston Leroux and the musical belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber while Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please R&R. Hope you like it! :D
1. Prologue

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Prologue.

**(Note: While you're all waiting for the next chapter of The Adventure Of Naruto and Sasuke (I'm still working on that story, but I'm currently taking a break from it), here is my second Naruto fanfic version of The Phantom Of The Opera. Don't worry. I have not given up on the SasuSaku version of The Phantom Of The Opera. Just read the recent chapter (which is an update and announcement) that I posted. Anyway, this is the OroSaku (Orochimaru X Sakura) Naruto version of The Phantom Of The Opera. Also, I will post a summary so you get an idea on what the story is about. This fanfic (like I said before) is the Naruto version of the popular novel and musical "The Phantom Of The Opera." The fanfic itself is kind of a mix between the 1986 musical version of The Phantom Of The Opera and the 2004 film adaption of the musical. Warning: The following fanfic contains spoilers for The Phantom Of The Opera and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Hope you all enjoy it! :D)**

Summary:  
This Naruto version of The Phantom Of The Opera takes place almost three years after Naruto has left Konoha on his journey to train with Jiraiya and to prepare themselves for the Akatsuki who are obviously trying to capture Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of him. The only change is that while Naruto is on his journey with Jiraiya, Naruto reunites with Sasuke and after one of their big fights, together, the two of them reconcile and defeat Itachi who does not die during the battle with Sasuke, but tells him about why he (Itachi) killed the Uchiha Clan, and Itachi and Sasuke reconcile and return to Konoha with Naruto and Jiraiya. However, while Naruto is on his journey, meanwhile, back in Konoha, Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki (from the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden movie "Road To Ninja" and Naruto Shippuden episode "Road To Sakura") die of a mysterious illness and tell her that they will send an Angel Of Music to her who will give her singing lessons since Sakura loves to sing. After Itachi, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha, they discover that a new opera house has opened up in Konoha and Sakura ends up becoming the star after auditioning for a play. It is later revealed in the story that Orochimaru has returned to Konoha to seek revenge on Sasuke for trying to kill him, but was later revived by Kabuto. Orochimaru creates an alter-ego for himself named Obito who wears a mask so nobody will know about Orochimaru's plan. While Orochimaru is planning to try destroying Konoha, he ends up becoming Sakura's singing teacher and not only becomes her Angel Of Music, but also falls in love with her. A love triangle develops between Orochimaru, Sakura, and Sasuke, and at that point, Sakura has to choose between Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Cast:  
Sakura – Christine Daae  
Sasuke – Raoul Vicomte De Chagny  
Tsunade – Madame Giry  
Karin – Carlotta Giudicelli  
Ino – Meg Giry  
Iruka – Richard Firmin  
Kakashi – Gilles Andre  
Jugo – Ubaldo Piangi  
Inoichi – Monsieur Reyer  
Jiraiya – Joseph Buquet  
Hayate – Monsieur Lefevre  
Danzo – Old Sasuke  
Chiyo – Old Ino  
Kizashi – Sakura's father  
Mebuki – Sakura's mother  
Baki – Auctioneer  
Naruto – Sasuke's best friend  
Itachi – Sasuke's brother  
Yugao – Hayate's fiancee  
Koharu – Old Tsunade

And introducing Orochimaru as...

The Phantom Of The Opera (a.k.a. Erik).

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The Phantom Of The Opera novel belongs to Gaston Leroux and the musical belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber while Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic is completely fan-made because I am obviously a big fan of the Naruto anime/manga series and The Phantom Of The Opera movie, musical, and novel like everybody else.**

_~ Present day, 19__1__9__. ~_

An old couple by the names of Sasuke Uchiha and his wife Ino Yamanaka (who are sixty-five years old) are attending an auction at the Konoha Opera House. They were going to buy a music box with the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals that once belonged to the Phantom of the opera.

At the auction, Baki from The Hidden Sand Village (also known as Sunagakure) was about to sell the music box.

"Do I hear twenty ryo?" Baki asked.

"Twenty-five ryo," said an older Tsunade.

"Thank you, Madame Tsunade," replied Baki.

"Thirty ryo. Do I hear thirty?" questioned Baki.

"Thirty ryo," Sasuke voiced.

"Thirty ryo. Going once, twice, sold! Sold for thitry ryo to Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you," Baki declared as he gave Sasuke the music box. By the time Sasuke started looking at the music box, an image of Sakura smiling came to his mind while he was thinking of her. Of course, Ino could tell how much Sasuke missed Sakura.

_"Sakura. If only you were here. Little music box, will you still play your music when everyone else is dead?"_ Sasuke wondered in thought.

"Lot 666, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of The Phantom Of The Opera. It's a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we can frighten the way the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?" Baki questioned as his assistants pulled the string which made the chandelier rise up to the ceiling of the theatre. Sasuke started to remember his time spent with Sakura back in the year 1870.

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the husband of the __late __opera singer __Sakura Haruno. Not only will the story be about my relationship with Sakura, but it's also the story... of The Phantom Of The Opera._

~ *Overture from "The Phantom Of The Opera" plays* ~

**(Note: At the last part of the prologue where the overture plays, I was almost going to actually put the main theme with the lyrics in there, but because of copyright, I wasn't able to do that, otherwise this story would have gotten deleted, which is why the fanfic itself will have a few (not all) the songs from the musical and movie. Well, that's it for the prologue. The next chapter will be Chapter 1.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 1.

_~ 49 years ago... 1870. ~_

Almost three years had passed since Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha to go and train with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin (legendary ninja) to prepare themselves for the Akatsuki who were going to capture Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed-Fox named Kurama inside of him. While Naruto was on his journey with Jiraiya, not only was Naruto training, but he was also looking for his former teammate, best friend, and rival Sasuke Uchiha. You see, almost three years ago, Sasuke betrayed Konoha by going to an evil man named Orochimaru who would give Sasuke power to kill his older brother Itachi for killing their family, the Uchiha Clan. However, once Sasuke found out that Orochimaru was just using Sasuke's body as a new host since Orochimaru's own body was deteriorating, Sasuke killed Orochimaru, reconciled and reunited with Naruto after one of their big fights, and together, the two of them fought and defeated Itachi. It turned out that Itachi somehow survived the battle with Sasuke and Naruto after regaining consciousness and told Sasuke the truth as to why he killed the Uchiha Clan and left Sasuke as the only survivor. After learning the truth from Itachi, Sasuke and Itachi reconciled and decided to return back to Konoha with Jiraiya and Naruto who decided to surprise Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake (the team leader of Team Seven), and the rest of the Leaf ninja with not only Jiraiya and Naruto's return, but also with Itachi and Sasuke's return. The quartet (Itachi, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke) also found out that a new opera house was recently opened up in Konoha, so they decided to check it out by attending one of the plays that were showing which was "Hannibal." Once they returned to Konoha, Itachi and Sasuke decided to become the new patrons of the opera house while Kakashi and Iruka Umino decided to become the new managers of the opera house because the former opera house Hayate Gekko was retiring due to mysterious and strange things happening around the opera house. For example, people would sometimes hear a booming voice and noises echo throughout the opera house. On top of that, the sets for the stage would mysteriously fall on the actors and ballerinas which would almost kill them while they were performing their plays. Not only was Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, but she was also the ballet instructor for the opera house, and her daughter Ino was one of the ballerinas, while Ino's father and Tsunade's husband Inoichi Yamanaka was the conductor for the plays.

**(Note: Yes I know that Ino is not the daughter of Tsunade and Inoichi is not married to Tsunade, but please pretend that Tsunade never left Konoha and was a villager until the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru, and she decided to become the Fifth Hokage. Also, yes I know that Hayate is not alive in Naruto Shippuden because Baki killed him in the original Naruto anime, but please pretend that Hayate is alive in this fanfic.)**

Itachi, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke were just arriving at the Konoha Opera House and were about to go inside the theatre. Before they went inside, they looked at the outside of the opera house, and noticed how much has changed in Konoha.

"I can't believe it. It's been almost three years since we've been away from Konoha. Well, for Itachi, I'd say it's been almost four years since the last time he was in Konoha when he tried to capture me and bring me to the Akatsuki,"  
said Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm a different man now. I left the Akatsuki just so I could become one of the patrons of the Konoha Opera House," Itachi uttered, looking at Naruto.

"Come on. Let's go inside the opera house," Sasuke (who was about to go inside the opera house with Jiraiya) called as all four men went inside the opera house. By the time they got inside the opera house, there was a rehearsal for "Hannibal" going on. Karin, Naruto's cousin, was the leading lady and prima donna for the musical. She was also performing with Jugo, her lover, along with the rest of the cast of "Hannibal." Karin began to sing.

_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours!  
__From the enslaving force of Rome!_

The rest of the cast from the play began to sing with Karin.

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
__We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!__  
The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
__Hark to our step on the ground!__  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

Now, it was Jugo's turn to sing.

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's reaching grasp!_

Hayate was walking on the stage with Iruka, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke which interrupted Inoichi from conducting the music for the play.

"As you can see, gentlemen, we are working on rehearsals for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal,"" Hayate said.

"Hayate! I am trying to rehearse! The play is tonight, and if I don't rehearse the music the right way, and if the actors don't work hard enough on their parts, then the show will be a disaster, and I'm blaming you!" Inoichi yelled.

"Lord Inoichi. Lady Tsunade. If I could have everyone's attention, please. Thank you. Everyone, I have some sad news to make. As you know for the past four weeks, there have been rumors about my retirement as the Konoha House manager. But sadly, it's true. But to ease the pain of this news, the Konoha Opera House will be under new management. Now, let me introduce you to the new managers who now own the opera house. Why, the new managers of the opera house are none other than our very own Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake!" Hayate declared as everyone began applauding for Iruka and Kakashi who waved to them.

"It's quite an honor, Hayate. Thank you. Also, we would like to introduce you to our new patrons of the opera house. You may know them as our very own Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, two brothers from the Uchiha Clan!" Iruka proclaimed as everyone began applauding for Itachi and Sasuke.

"Itachi and I are appreciated that we are supporting all the arts in the Konoha Opera House that everyone knows and loves," Sasuke said with a smile while everyone started clapping for him.

Then, Sakura, who was teammates with Naruto and Sasuke in Team Seven started to watch Sasuke from afar, and noticed that he, along with Naruto, returned to Konoha. Their return left Sakura shocked and speechless. She started to remember the last time that she saw Sasuke which was on the night that he left and betrayed Konoha.

_Flashback..._

_A thirteen-year-old Sakura was begging Sasuke not to leave Konoha. She even confessed her love for him._

_"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me! I promise! I'd never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here. With me. And if you can't. Then take me with you, Sasuke," Sakura begged as she began to cry._

_Sasuke turned around to face her, and said:_

_"You haven't changed. You're still annoying!"_

_As Sasuke was about to leave, Sakura screamed:_

_"Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream, and-"_

_Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura._

_Before leaving Konoha, the last words that Sasuke spoke to Sakura before he knocked her out and placed her on a bench were:_

_"Sakura. Thank you for everything."_

_End of flashback..._

"Sakura. Are you okay?" Ino asked, snapping Sakura back to reality.

"Huh? Yes. I'm fine. I'm just... shocked that Sasuke decided to return to Konoha. At first, I thought he would turn evil and try to work together with Orochimaru by trying to destroy Konoha. I know Naruto failed to bring him back during his mission with Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru almost three years ago, but I never expected that Sasuke would return to the village along with Naruto who just came back from his two and a half year journey with Master Jiraiya. Not only that, but Itachi is here. Why is he also back in Konoha? What made him decide to want to return to the village?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe Itachi and Sasuke have seen the light and decided to return to Konoha. Either way, I am glad that Naruto and Sasuke are back. Especially Sasuke. He's so handsome," Ino replied.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I'd like to introduce you to Karin, our leading lady, prima donna, and soprano of Hannibal along with her boyfriend Jugo," Hayate spoke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, it's been a long time since I've last seen you," Karin said.

"I know. How many years has it been? Almost four years? The last time I saw you, we were all at the Forest Of Death during the Chunin Exams. Man, that brings back a lot of memories," Naruto answered with a smile.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She's my cousin," Naruto said.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming. Anyway, Itachi and I are distracting you from your rehearsal. We're sorry. However, we will be here this evening to honor your great triumph. Good luck, everyone. You're going to need it," Sasuke encouraged as he and Itachi left the stage and went to go back to their house to get ready for the evening show.

"So. Grandma Tsunade. How long has this opera house been opened? I don't remember there being an opera house here," Naruto said.

"It's only been open for a year. You see, around that same time, Sakura's parents died of a mysterious illness. Her father Kizashi was a famous violinist, and her mother Mebuki was a famous opera singer. She would often travel with Kizashi and Sakura to opera houses all around the ninja world, and because of that, Sakura decided to follow in her mother's footsteps by becoming an opera singer. However, after her parents died, Inoichi and I decided to adopt Sakura as if she was one of our daughters. So she ended up living in the ballet dormitories with Ino and the rest of the ballerinas. Sakura and her family are very talented though," Tsunade explained.

_"So that means... now Sakura is an orphan like Itachi, Sasuke, and me,"_ Naruto thought as he felt sorry for Sakura. Naruto went back to his house to also get ready for the show. Jiraiya, meanwhile, was hired as the stagehand.

The cast of Hannibal were finishing the last part of the song which is where they left off before Jugo sang his part.

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
__Hark to our step on the ground!  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

"That was splendid. Karin, would you come over here, please?" Hayate quizzed as Karin walked over to where Kakashi and Iruka were standing with Hayate.

"Yes? What is it?" Karin wondered.

"Would you mind singing a song from Act Three of "Hannibal"? Kakashi and Iruka would like to see it," Hayate said.

"Don't mind if I do," Karin replied as she walked to the center of the stage, and began to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
__Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
__If ever you find a moment, spare a thought for me_

Abruptly, as Karin was about to continue the rest of the song, one of the sets from the stage fell down on her back, and almost killed her!

"He's here, The Phantom Of The Opera," Ino whispered to Sakura and the rest of the ballerinas.

Hayate, Iruka, and Kakashi rushed to Karin's side.

"Karin! Are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Jiraiya! What in God's name is going on up there?" Tsunade yelled.

"Don't look at me, Tsunade! I wasn't at my post even though it's my first day on the job! There's nobody there! I'm serious! Well, if there is someone here, then it must be a ghost," Jiraiya replied.

_"It's his first day on the job, and Jiraiya is already starting to mess things up.__ We should have never hired him as the chief flyman of the Konoha Opera House,"_ Tsunade mused with a sigh.

"Karin, these things do happen!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"We've had this opera house for a year now, and already strange things are happening around here! Do they ever stop happening? No! Until you stop these things from happening, these accidents will never happen again! Come on, Jugo! We're leaving!" Karin shouted in a huff as she left the opera house with Jugo.

"Well, gentlemen, good luck. If there's anything you need from me, I will be in Japan. Let's go, Yugao," said Hayate as he left the Konoha Opera House with his fiancee Yugao Uzuki.

"Inoichi, Karin will be coming back, won't she?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. What am I? A psychic?" questioned Inoichi.

"Ahem. I have a message from the Opera Ghost," Tsunade spoke as she showed the note to Kakashi and Iruka.

"Lady Tsunade! Why are you all obsessed with the opera ghost? He doesn't even exist!" Iruka yelled.

"How would you know, Iruka? You've never even seen him," Kakashi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, somebody tried to kill Karin. Who in the world would want to drop a heavy thing on a person as if they were trying to kill them? Karin almost died because of that," Iruka replied.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Opera Ghost welcomes you to the Konoha Opera House, and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due," Tsunade spoke.

"His salary? What salary?" Iruka wondered.

"Well, when Hayate used to work here as the Konoha Opera House manager, he used to give the Opera Ghost 20,000 ryo a month. Now that Itachi and Sasuke are your patrons, you could afford more money with their help," Tsunade suggested.

"20,000 ryo?! No! Absolutely not! I was supposed to make that public announcement at tonight's opera, but now I can't! I'm afraid we'll have to cancel because we lost our leading man and woman for the play!" Iruka ranted when he thought of something. "Wait. Doesn't Karin have an understudy?"

"No. She refuses to have one and always wants to be the center of attention when performing onstage. Even though she doesn't want an understudy, I think she should have one in case she gets sick," Inoichi replied.

"Wait!" the voice of Ino cried out as everybody looked at her. "Sakura could take Karin's place."

"What? No, Ino. I can't. I wouldn't want to steal the spotlight from Karin. This is her time to shine. Not mine," Sakura said, trying to refuse the offer to sing the opera in Karin's place.

"But Sakura, sometimes we can hear you singing alone in your room," Ino voiced.

"Ah yes. Sakura has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Tsunade agreed with a smile.

"Who?" Kakashi wondered.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I don't know his name," Sakura answered sadly.

"Wait. Since when can Sakura sing?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded.

"Her father Kizashi was a famous violinist, and her mother Mebuki was a famous opera singer. She would often travel with Kizashi and Sakura to opera houses all around the ninja world, and because of that, Sakura decided to follow in her mother's footsteps by becoming an opera singer. Please. Let her sing for you. She has been well taught," Tsunade voiced as she looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura slowly began to walk to the center of the stage.

"Very well. We are starting from the beginning of the song, Sakura," said Inoichi.

_"Good luck, Sakura,"_ Ino encouraged Sakura in her mind.

_"__Ino, you're going to regret this,"_ Sakura groaned in her thoughts as she began to sing the part of "Think Of Me" where Karin left off.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
__Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
__If ever you find a moment, spare a thought for me_

Later that night, the show was opening and Sakura continued to sing "Think Of Me." Everyone was watching her sing.

_We never said our love was evergreen__  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking_  
_Silent and resigned_  
_Imagine me trying too hard_  
_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
_Think of those things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I won't think of you_

_We never said our love was evergreen  
__Or as unchanging as the sea  
__But please promise me that sometimes  
__You will think... of me!_

The audience began to roar with applause at Sakura's performance.

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised at the fact that Sakura could sing.

"Wow. I had no idea Sakura could sing. That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

_"Yes. She has changed a lot since the last time I've seen her,"_ Sasuke voiced to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile, a strange man cloaked in the Akatsuki garb which was black and had red clouds on it. He was also wearing an orange mask and listening to Sakura's outstanding performance.

_"Well done, Sakura. Congratulations. I'm proud of you,"_ the man thought as he started walking to Sakura's dressing room and went inside her mirror.

**(Note: I kind of got the idea for Sakura to become a singer in the story because I found out that Kate Higgins, who plays Sakura in the English dub version of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden anime is actually a singer in real life. I guess for me, it was kind of a match made in Heaven because it made perfect sense that Sakura could sing in the fanfic because of Kate Higgins being a singer, which is why I had Kizashi (Sakura's father) and Mebuki (Sakura's mother) be a violinist (Kizashi) and a famous opera singer (Mebuki). Also, yes, I know that Sakura's parents are not dead in the actual Naruto series. They're alive. It's just that I wanted to stick to the original idea where Christine is an orphan and is the daughter of Gustave Daae, the famous Swedish violinist. Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it! :D P.S. I made Karin be the cousin of Naruto because later in the Naruto series (*SPOILER ALERT!*), it turns out that Karin is an Uzumaki because red hair seems to run in Naruto's mother's (Kushina) side in the family.)**


	3. Chapter 2

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 2.

After Sakura was done with her performance, Tsunade took her back to her dressing room.

"Well? How did I do, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"You did very well, Sakura," Tsunade replied with a smile as she gave Sakura a red rose with a black ribbon on it. "He is very pleased with you." Sakura looked at the red rose and realized that it was from The Phantom.

Tsunade left Sakura alone in her dressing room and closed the door. Then, she heard a voice cry out:

"Hey! Grandma Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked to see where the voice was coming from until she realized that it was Naruto who was running up to her. Tsunade was already getting irritated with the fact that Naruto would always call her "Grandma Tsunade."

"Stop calling me that! Anyway, what do you want, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I just came here to see Sakura. That is, if she wouldn't mind seeing anyone," Naruto said.

"Very well. Also, I think Sasuke wants to see her too," Tsunade voiced as she motioned her head to the left where Sasuke was leaning against the wall outside of Sakura's dressing room waiting to see her.

"Be quick," Sasuke demanded.

"Fine," Naruto groaned as he went inside Sakura's dressing room.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called her name as she turned around to see him.

"Naruto! It's you! Hey. You've gotten taller than me, haven't you?" Sakura wondered. Naruto put his hand in front of his head and started comparing his height to Sakura's height.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I have," Naruto noticed.

"So. Naruto. What do you think of my new look? Do I seem more like a woman to you now?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! You're beautiful, Sakura! You've really changed since the last time Sasuke and I saw you. Speaking of Sasuke, he wants to see you. Before I let him in, however, I want to ask you something. Who's your new singing teacher? I never knew you could sing," Naruto replied, amazed at Sakura's singing.

"Well, after the Konoha Opera House opened a year ago, my parents were suffering from a mysterious illness. So I would go to the chapel and light a candle for them hoping that they'd feel better. But then, one day, when I went to the chapel, a voice from above started calling out to me. I told Lady Tsunade about it and she said that he was known as "The Phantom Of The Opera," or "The Opera Ghost." From that point on, he's always been with me, even in my dreams. You see, Naruto, before my parents died, they said I would be protected by an Angel Of Music," Sakura explained.

"Sakura, what if this "Angel Of Music" is the spirit of one of your parents and is becoming your singing teacher?" Naruto wondered, confused.

"Who knows, Naruto? Whenever I sing on stage, I can sense him. He's an unseen musical genius. But at the same time, while I'm fond of him, I'm also scared. Naruto, what should I do?" Sakura asked, starting to get scared and was concerned on whether she should tell someone or not.

"Maybe Sasuke can answer your question. Perhaps he can help you out," Naruto answered as he opened the door to Sakura's dressing room and let Sasuke inside of the room to leave him alone with Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here back in Konoha? I thought you were going to get your revenge with Orochimaru's help," Sakura said.

"I was, but then I found out that Orochimaru was just using my body as a new host for himself which is why I killed him. So, I ended up bumping into Naruto during his two and a half year journey with Jiraiya, and together, the three of us defeated Itachi. Itachi survived the battle though. Long story short, he was explaining to me why he killed the Uchiha Clan, and we reconciled and decided to return to Konoha with Jiraiya and Naruto. So. How've you been, Sakura? You've changed since the last time I saw you," Sasuke replied.

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you. Either way, it's good to have you back, Sasuke," Sakura responded with a smile.

"Did you know that Itachi and I are the new patrons of the Konoha Opera House?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I overheard your conversation with Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Hayate," Sakura said.

"You know, I never knew you could sing," Sasuke voiced.

"I've been singing since my parents passed away from a mysterious illness one year ago. My father was a violinist, and my mother was an opera singer. I would often travel with them all around the ninja world just to see them perform onstage. Because of that, I decided to follow in their footsteps. However, before they died, they said to me, "Sakura, when we're in Heaven, we will send the Angel Of Music to you." Well, now that my parents are gone, Sasuke, I have been visited by the Angel Of Music," Sakura said.

"Yes. Yes you have. Come on, Sakura. I'm taking you out to dinner. It'll just be the four of us – you, me, Naruto and Kakashi. Let's just say this is a dinner to celebrate the reunion of Team Seven," Sasuke replied as he was about to leave Sakura's dressing room until he heard her say:

"No. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't."

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned as he turned around to face Sakura.

"The Angel Of Music is very strict," Sakura panicked.

"Don't worry. We won't be out too late. After dinner, I'll take you home. I'll be back in two minutes. Wait for me, Sakura, okay?" Sasuke asked as he left Sakura alone in her dressing room and closed the door.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura pleaded as she got out of her chair and sat back down.

_"Sasuke. Things are different now. They haven't been the same since you and Naruto have been gone,"_ Sakura worried to herself.

Suddenly, someone's hand locked the door to Sakura's dressing so no one would be able to get in or out. Meanwhile, Tsunade watched this person with a suspicious look on her face and left. Abruptly, the lights turned off in the Konoha Opera house.

As Sakura was about to get ready to go out to dinner with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto, she noticed that the candles in her room burnt out. A voice started calling her name. The voice belonged to The Phantom.

_**"Sakura."**_

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sakura wondered.

_**"Yes, Sakura. It is I, your Angel Of Music. Look at your face in the mirror, for I am inside of it. Come to me,"**_ the Phantom beckoned her.

Just then, Sakura heard someone trying to open the door to her dressing room. It was Sasuke. He could sense that someone else was in the room with Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, repeating Sakura's name over and over, as if he was wanting to know who was in there with her. However, Sakura was entranced by the Phantom as he took her into his lair.

**(Note: I know that in the original 1986 musical adaption of The Phantom Of The Opera, Meg was the one asking Christine about the "Angel Of Music," (a.k.a. The Phantom). So, orignally, in this chapter, Ino (Meg) would be the one asking Sakura (Christine) about the "Angel Of Music" (a.k.a. The Phantom (Orochimaru)), but I decided that Naruto would be the one asking Sakura about the "Angel Of Music" in this chapter. Also, as I'm working on this fanfic, I'm listening to the 1986 Original London Cast Recording of The Phantom Of The Opera (with Michael Crawford as The Phantom, Sarah Brightman as Christine, and Steve Barton as Raoul) to kind of get some ideas for the story. Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please stay tuned for Chapter 3! :D)**


	4. Chapter 3

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 3.

Once Sakura and the Phantom left Sakura's dressing room, they were on their way to the lair which was underground and below the Konoha Opera House.

Sakura and the Phantom found a boat by the lake and got on it. While Sakura was sitting on the boat, the Phantom was standing and rode the boat with an oar. During the journey to the Phantom's lair, candles appeared and came out of the water. Finally, when Sakura and the Phantom got to the lair, the two of them got off the boat. Sakura remembered that the candles that she saw earlier while on her way to the Phantom's lair, and saw that there were more candles in the Phantom's lair along with an organ.

"Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" Sakura asked the Phantom who turned around to look at her.

"Well, since I first heard you sing back at the Konoha Opera House, I've decided to have you sing for my music. As for my name, it's Obito Uchiha," the Phantom now known as Obito replied.

"Wait. Your name sounds familiar," Sakura said.

"I suppose you remember this quote, right? "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Long ago, I taught that quote to Kakashi Hatake, your sensei and team leader of Team 7," Obito explained.

"I remember that Kakashi-sensei told us about his past. You were one of his teammates. You were supposed to have died after that boulder killed you," Sakura realized.

"Yes. However, it's a miracle I survived. I should be dead right now," Obito spoke.

"But, you're supposed to help me with my singing. You're my Angel Of Music, remember?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Now. I want you to sing this song that I wrote for you," Obito voiced as he gave Sakura a sheet of paper which had lyrics on it. Obito walked to the organ and began playing music.

Sakura began to sing:

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_  
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_  
_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you_  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_  
_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Let your soul take you where you long to be_  
_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_  
_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_  
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_  
_To the power of the music that I write_  
_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_  
_Help me make the music of the night_

"Well? How did I do, Obito?" Sakura questioned.

"Wonderful," Obito responded with a smile. Sakura smiled back at him.

"Obito?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Obito responded to Sakura's question.

"Would you mind if I have a look at you for a second?" Sakura wondered.

"Why?" Obito quizzed, getting confused and suspicious.

Instead of Sakura answering Obito's question, she ripped off Obito's mask, and widened her eyes at who she saw was standing in front of her. Now, standing in Obito's place, was a man with long black silky hair and white skin. He had golden eyes and purple markings on his face. He also wore plain grey garbs with black pants, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, a black polo neck under his garb, and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

Immediately, Sakura recognized who this man was.

"Orochimaru?! You're... The Phantom Of The Opera?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock and fear as she passed out and was about to fall to the ground until Orochimaru caught her and brought her to his room while placing her on his bed.

Orochimru whispered in her ear:

"Now you can never be free. Good night, Sakura, my Angel Of Music."

He kissed Sakura's forehead, pulled the curtain down, left her alone in his bedroom and went to go back to play on his organ.

_The next day..._

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she heard a music box playing. Before she lost consciousness, she remembered singing a song that Obito wrote for her, until Sakura found out that Obito was really Orochimaru in disguise. It was then that she realized that after she passed out, Orochimaru caught her and carried her to his bed.

Then, she heard Orochimaru playing the organ, and followed the sound while walking towards it.

"Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru heard Sakura call his name, and turned around to face her.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Orochimaru. I want to ask you something," Sakura spoke.

"What is it, my dear?" Orochimaru questioned.

"When I ripped off Obito's mask last night, he was gone, and I saw you standing in his place. Tell me. What happened to Obito? Please, Orochimaru. Tell me the truth. Are you The Phantom Of The Opera?" Sakura asked.  
"Why yes, I am The Phantom Of The Opera," Orochimaru said with an evil smirk.

"I don't understand. At first, I thought Obito was The Phantom Of The Opera, not you. I'm not sure what's going on," Sakura said.

"Ah, I see you have a lot of questions to ask me. Very well. I will answer them for you. If you recall, Sasuke left Konoha to come to me for power just so he could kill his brother Itachi," Orochimaru voiced.

"I remember the night Sasuke left the village. I will never forget that night," Sakura understood with a sad look on her face.

"However, I was only using Sasuke just so I could take over his body because my own body was deteriorating. Once Sasuke found out about it, he killed me," Orochimaru said.

Sakura remembered what Sasuke told her about him killing Orochimaru:

_"__Orochimaru was just using my body as a new host for himself __which is why I killed him__."_

"But, Sasuke said he killed you. How is it possible that you're still alive?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since Sasuke killed me, after our battle, he left my lair, and I was said to have died during the battle. But then, Kabuto revived me and I swore I would get my revenge on Sasuke for trying to kill me," Orochimaru replied.  
"How did you become The Phantom Of The Opera and my Angel Of Music? What does this have to do with Obito?" Sakura wondered.

"After I was revived by Kabuto, I heard that an opera house was opened up in Konoha one year ago, and so, at that moment I realized that I not only wanted to get my revenge on Sasuke, but I also wanted to try and attempt to destroy the Leaf Village again like my last failed attempt from almost three years ago. To avoid being caught by everyone in Konoha, I decided to use Obito as my alter-ego. But, while I decided to become your Angel Of Music after hearing you sing for the first time, I realize now that I am starting to fall in love with you," Orochimaru said.

"What?" Sakura asked as Orochimaru began to sing about his love for her:

_I feel a wave of passion  
Move through my heart with such pain  
I have no time to reason  
So I just let passion reign_

_I let go so easily_  
_On a night as warm as sin_  
_Midnight swimmer, midnight sea_  
_I will not come back again_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_And you will bear my curse_  
_As long as my life will be_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_And I saw it would be_  
_When I looked at you_

_When you looked at me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_

My sin and my obssession  
Crazy desire you bring  
I know there's no salvation  
I see our bodies burning

_Your beautiful voice haunts me, I live to hear you singing_  
_Please raise your eyes and want me, please give me all the chances_

_Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And you will bear my curse  
As long as my life will be_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_And I saw it would be_  
_When I looked at you_  
_When you looked at me_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_

_You brought the spring time to fill_  
_My heart in its winter chill_  
_I lost my strength and my will_  
_And now my tears start to spill_

_I never knew such desire_  
_Just looking into your eyes_  
_And now the soul in me cries_  
_And now the night is on fire_

_Your love will kill me  
__Your love will kill me  
__And you will bear my curse  
__As long as my life will be_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_And I saw it would be_  
_When I looked at you  
__When you looked at me_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_

_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_  
_Your love will kill me_

Orochimaru was about to kiss Sakura until she told him:

"Orochimaru. I have to go back to the Konoha Opera House. Everyone will be worried about me."

"Very well. I will take you back to the Konoha Opera House, but on two conditions: I am disguised as Obito, you must never tell anyone about my true identity and my plan to destroy Konoha, and must never see Sasuke again. Do you understand, Sakura?"

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she nodded her head while she had no choice but to listen to Orochimaru. Orochimaru held out a hand for Sakura to grab it, and Kabuto went with Orochimaru to bring Sakura back to the Konoha Opera House.

**(Note: On this one part of the chapter where Sakura sings "The Music Of The Night," yes, I know that Orochimaru (The Phantom) is supposed to sing that song and not Sakura (Christine), but I had a different song for Orochimaru to sing which was "Your Love Will Kill Me" from another musical called "Notre Dame De Paris (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame)," and it was also because I couldn't picture this chapter without "The Music Of The Night." The reason why I chose "Your Love Will Kill Me" as a song for Orochimaru to sing (even though it's not from "The Phantom Of The Opera") was because I wanted him to sing a song where at one point in this chapter, he would tell Sakura about his romantic feelings for her. Also, I saw a "Phantom Of The Opera" (the 2004 film adaption based on the 1986 musical) video that someone made on YouTube with that same song, and I thought it fit really well with the Phantom's obsession with Christine that I just had to put this song in this fanfic. As I was writing "Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera," I almost cast Anko and Kakashi as Christine and Raoul, but then I thought, "If I casted Anko and Kakashi and Christine as Raoul, who would play Firmin and Andre, the opera house managers?" Plus, I wanted two people that were young enough to play the role, so I chose Sakura as Christine again (like I did in my SasuSaku version of The Phantom Of The Opera which had Sasuke as The Phantom, Sakura as Christine, and Naruto as Raoul), and Sasuke as Raoul, because I thought they fit those parts. I couldn't really picture Orochimaru with the Phantom's mask, so I used Obito as Orochimaru's alter-ego because he was one of the only Naruto villains that I could think of with a mask, other than Zabuza and Haku, if they count. At one part of the song "Your Love Will Kill Me," the lyrics go, "Your gypsy dreams all haunt me, I live to see your dances." However, I changed that to "Your beautiful voice haunts me, I live to hear you singing," because Sakura is not a gypsy in this fanfic. Well, hope all you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. :D)**


	5. Chapter 4

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 4.

Meanwhile, back at the Konoha Opera House, Sasuke was in Sakura's dressing room with Itachi and Naruto telling them about her disappearance.

"She was right here when Naruto and I saw her last night. When I was about to bring her with us to dinner, I heard a voice in her room speaking to her. It seemed like she wasn't alone in the room, but that there was someone else in here with her. When I was finally able to open Sakura's door with a key, she was gone once I entered the room. Where could she be?" Sasuke worried.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll find her," Naruto cheered Sasuke up.

"I suggest that we should report this to Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Lady Tsunade," Itachi hinted as he went with Naruto and Sasuke to Iruka and Kakashi's office.

Jiraiya was telling the ballet girls a scary story about Orochimaru who was known to them as The Phantom Of The Opera.

"Tell us, Jiraiya. Have you seen the Phantom?" asked one of the ballet girls.

"Yes. I have seen him. His name is Obito Uchiha who is a member of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki wear black robes with red clouds on it, and are known for kidnapping jinchurikis, also known as tailed beasts. However, Obito hides behind an orange mask. But, beware, if you see him...," Jiraiya said, pulling Ino closer to him who yelped when he pulled her. "...He will catch you with his magical lasso." Jiraiya took out his lasso and was about to put it on Ino. Ino screamed, but Tsunade came into the room and slapped him.

"Jiraiya, you idiot! Shame on you! How dare you try to scare my ballet girls with your tales of The Phantom Of The Opera! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, and watch your tongue, or he'll catch you with his lasso! You wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you, Jiraiya?" Tsunade warned.

"No. Come on, Tsunade. I was just trying to have a little fun until you ruined it for me. Nice going," Jiraiya groaned.

"Shut up," Tsunade snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," Jiraiya whimpered as he apologized to the ballet girls.

Iruka and Kakashi were in their office looking at all the notes that Orochimaru sent them.

"Where are all these notes coming from?" Iruka wondered.

"Who else? The Phantom. He's the one behind this. Anyway, aren't you going to read the note that he sent you, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka read the note that Orochimaru gave him:

_"Dear Iruka. I must remind you that I am waiting for you to pay for my salary. You better obey my orders, or something terrible will happen. I am the Opera Ghost and your boss after all, aren't I?"_

"What does your note say, Kakashi?" Iruka asked Kakashi as he read the note that Orochimaru gave him:

_"Dear Kakashi. Sakura has done an amazing jo__b for her performance debut as Elissa from "Hannibal." I'm really glad that you got rid of Karin. In my opinion, Sakura is a better singer than Karin who is a terrible singer. Tell the ballet girls to work hard on their dancing, though."_

"Who is O.G.? He signs his notes under this name," Iruka voiced.

"Opera Ghost. That's what O.G. stands for," Kakashi said.

"Ah, but of course! So that's what this is all about! He wants money, he's abusing our position as managers, and the man has gone completely insane!" Iruka yelled out.

Then, the doors flew open as Iruka and Kakashi saw Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke enter the office.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"How should we know where she is? We're wondering the same thing, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Then I suppose you came into my room that I share with Itachi and sent us this note. Is that correct?" Sasuke questioned as he showed the note to Kakashi who read the note:

_"Do not concern yourself with Sakura Haruno's disappearance. She is under my care. You shall never see her again, or there will be consequences, Sasuke __Uchiha."_

"We didn't write this note. This is complete nonsense. There's no way we'd let anything bad happen to Sakura. After all, she is a member of your team, right?" Iruka recalled.

"Well, if you didn't write this note, then who did?" Sasuke wondered.

"Where are the Uchiha brothers?!" came the screaming voice of Karin who stormed into Kakashi and Iruka's office with Jugo.

"Ah, Karin. Welcome back," Iruka replied with a smile.

"What's wrong, Karin?" asked Naruto.

Karin ignored Naruto's question.

"Itachi, Sasuke, I know that one of you came into my room last night and wrote me this letter!" Karin shrieked.

"I didn't write that letter, and neither did Sasuke," Itachi responded.

"I had a feeling that Itachi would never write a letter like this because he's such a sweetheart, but I did hear that since Sasuke betrayed Konoha almost three years ago by going to Orochimaru for power, I have heard how cold-hearted Sasuke can be, which is why he sent me this letter!" Karin yelled.

"Karin, you do realize that I killed Orochimaru just because he was using my body as a host, right? I've changed my ways since I reunited with Itachi. You're the one that's cold-hearted. You're a self-centered diva as well as a drama queen!" Sasuke snapped back at Karin.

"Oh, I'm a drama queen?!" Karin shouted back at Sasuke.

"Karin! Sasuke! Calm down and just read us the note that Karin received," Iruka demanded, already getting irritated with Sasuke and Karin's argument. Sasuke read Karin's note:

_"Your days at the Konoha Opera House are over, Karin. Sakura Haruno will be singing on your behalf tonight. Something terrible will happen if you attempt to take her place."_

Karin sighed.

"These notes have gone on for far too long, not to mention that they're all about Sakura," Kakashi agreed.

"Sakura's back," a voice said as Iruka, Itachi, Jugo, Kakashi, Karin, Naruto, and Sasuke saw Tsunade with Shizune, Inoichi, and Ino standing at the door.

"I guess this meeting's over and done with, then," Kakashi concluded.

"Where is she right now?" Iruka wondered.

"I told her to go home," Tsunade replied.

"Can I see her? I need to talk to her," Sasuke determined.

"No, Sasuke. She doesn't want to see anyone right now at the moment. She needs some rest," Tsunade stated.

"Well? Is she going to sing at tonight's opera or not?" Karin questioned, eager to know.

"I have a note," Tsunade answered as she showed everyone the note.

"Let's see it!" Kakashi, Karin, and Sasuke demanded.

"Everyone, please settle down! I will read it to you!" Iruka cried as he began reading Tsunade's note:  
_  
"Gentlemen, I have sent you multiple notes because you are not following my orders. Therefore, the notes talk about how my theatre is to be run. I will give you one more chance. Since Sakura Haruno has returned to you, during the production of "Il Muto," Karin will be cast as the pageboy while Sakura will be playing the Countess. However, the Countess is supposed to have a silent role. Tonight, I will watch the opera from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. If you do not follow my directions, then a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G."_

"This is not fair! It's always Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, and never me, Karin Uzumaki, the real star of the opera house! Jugo, we're leaving!" Karin shouted as she stormed out of Iruka and Kakashi's office and was on her way to the exit of the opera house. Jugo followed Karin closer behind.

"Karin! Wait!" Kakashi called.

Karin opened the doors and a bunch of people were outside the opera house wanting to give Sakura gifts.

"Will you please give this to Miss Haruno?" asked one man, holding out a doors.

Karin rudely slammed the doors, turned around to face Inoichi, Ino, Iruka, Itachi, Jugo, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune and Tsunade, sat on the ground, crossing her arms, and put her chin on them, pouting.

"It's no use. What's the point of being here in this opera house if Sakura will be taking my place? Hmph. I see how this is. You're trying to replace me because you'd prefer her over me, is that right?" Karin questioned.

"No, Karin. That's not true. You better not quit on us, you hear? Your public needs you, and so do we. The world wants you. We're going to have you as the role of the Countess and Sakura as the role of the pageboy in "Il Muto." So, what do you say, Karin? Will you be our leading soprano once more?" asked Iruka, holding out a hand for Karin to grab it.

After thinking about on whether she should stay in the Konoha Opera House or not, Karin finally said:

"Alright. I'll do it."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru (disguised as Obito) and Kabuto were watching everyone from the shadows.

"So. Karin is going to play the Countess and Sakura is going to play the pageboy in "Il Muto," hmm? What do you think about that, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto inquired.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Believe me, Kabuto. I'll give them a disaster that they'll never forget. I will," Orochimaru said with an evil smile.

**(Note: I decided to add Itachi into the story because I think in some film adaptions of "The Phantom Of The Opera," Philippe, Raoul's brother is either included in the film, or Raoul is replaced by him. Most of the adaptions I've seen (including the 1986 musical and 2004 film adaptions) have Raoul as Christine's childhood friend and love interest. Even though I only read a little bit of the book, I heard that (*SPOILER ALERT!*) Philippe dies in the book. Well, that's it for Chapter 4. Stay tuned for Chapter 5! :D)**


	6. Chapter 5

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 5.

_Later that night..._

The audience came to the Konoha Opera House to watch Il Muto while the performers were getting ready to go onstage. The audience sat in the auditorium waiting for the play to start.

Even though Orochimaru told everyone who worked at the Konoha Opera House that he would be sitting in Box Five watching Sakura sing, Sasuke sat in Box Five with Iruka, Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for the five of us to sit in Box Five, Sasuke? You do remember what the Phantom said, don't you?" Naruto questioned, unsure of himself.

"Yes, I do know that, Naruto. However, there were no other seats available, so I had no choice but to make all five of us sit here in Box Five," Sasuke replied.

"Still, I don't think it's a wise decision," Naruto worried.

"You worry too much, you know that?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a glare.

"Shh. The performance is starting," Itachi whispered to Naruto and Sasuke.

The audience applauded as the performance began to start, and everyone came out in their costumes. According to Orochimaru's orders in the notes he sent to everyone at the opera house earlier that day, Karin was supposed to be dressed up as the pageboy and Sakura as the Countess, but their roles were reversed which made Kakashi and Iruka think of Orochimaru's note as a joke.

The story of "Il Muto" was about a Countess having an affair with a mute pageboy. The pageboy was dressed up as one of the maids and the Countess committed adultery with him while her husband was out on a business trip. The Count, however, suspected that something was going on between his wife and the pageboy. Karin began to sing:

_Serafimo! Away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_

Karin pretended to kiss Sakura.

_"It's weird for me to play a male role in a play such as Il Muto since I'm a girl. One of the male actors should have played the pageboy instead of me!" _Sakura yelled in disgust to herself as she sat next to Karin on the couch.

Karin began to sing with the other actors:

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_  
_Time I tried to get a better better half!_

_Poor fool, he doesn't know!_  
_Ho ho ho ho ho!  
__Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!  
__If he knew, the fool, he never would have gone!_

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed throughout the whole auditorium.

**"**_**I did say to you all that Box Five was to be kept empty, did I not?"**_

"He's here! The Phantom Of The Opera!" Ino exclaimed.

Although Sakura promised Orochimaru not to tell anyone about his identity and his plan to destroy Konoha, she ended up whispering his name, hoping that no one would hear her.

"That voice. It's Orochimaru."

"Hey! Sakura! Your part is silent, little toad, remember?" Karin snapped angrily.

_**"A toad, Karin? And I supposed you are to be the toad!"**_ Orochimaru (disguised as Obito) voiced with an evil smirk.

Karin began to sing her line again:

_Serafimo! Away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my__-  
_

Abruptly, Karin felt an itch in her throat as a dry sound came out from within her voice. Her eyes widened in shock. She tried to sing her line again:

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Ha ha__-_

However, despite Karin's attempts to continue with the song, all that came out of her mouth was gasping noises that almost made her sound like a frog croaking. She was so embarrassed at the audience laughing at her, that she ran backstage to see Jugo and started to cry, knowing that her performance was a disaster because she realized that she lost her voice.

Iruka and Kakashi ran onstage.

"Ladies and gentleman, we apologize for the inconvenience. The perfromance will continue in ten minutes," Kakashi said, pulling Sakura from behind the curtains as she appeared onstage with both Kakashi and Iruka. "Meanwhile, the Countess will be played by Miss Sakura Haruno!"

"So, for now, we will give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience, and please enjoy the rest of the show! Thank you!" Iruka voiced with a smile and the audience applauded.

While the ballet was going on, Sakura was getting ready to go onstage and was in her dressing room with Tsunade about to dress up as the Countess. She saw a red rose, and knew that it was from Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was watching the ballerinas from the fly system until he heard someone speak to him.

"It's been a long time... Jiraiya."

Jiraiya turned around, and saw an unmasked Orochimaru behind him.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya panicked as Orochimaru put the magical lasso on Jiraiya's neck which made Jiraiya choke as Orochimaru was strangling him to death. Sadly, after Jiraiya was strangled to death by Orochimaru, Jiraiya's body, with the magical lasso still on his neck, began to hang, scaring everyone, including the ballet girls.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto cried as he ran out of Box Five and went to Jiraiya's body, cradling him in his arms while crying.

_"Whoever did this to Pervy Sage... they're going to pay,"_ Naruto vowed in his mind. He promised himself that he would get his revenge on the person who killed Jiraiya, his beloved master.

While everything was happening all at once, Sakura found Sasuke and decided to bring him to the top of the Konoha Opera House with Orochimaru and Kabuto following them close behind, hoping that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't see them.

**(Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm just getting over a cold. I feel a little better, but I'm still kind of sick. I didn't want to leave you waiting for Chapter 5. The next chapter will be the finale to Act 1, and the chapter after that will be the Intermission, so look forward to it, and I'll see you all in Chapter 6. Bye! :D)**


	7. Chapter 6

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 6.

"He's going to kill me!"

"Who's going to kill you, Sakura? Where are we going?"

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to the rooftop of the Konoha Opera House. Sasuke was unsure what was going through Sakura's mind while Sakura kept getting flashbacks of the day that Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Curse Mark which made Sasuke turn his back on Konoha.

"Sakura, we have to go back to the opera house. Everyone will be worried about us. Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm scared of what the Phantom is going to do to me!" Sakura panicked.

"Sakura, there is no Phantom Of The Opera. Who's going to kill you? I'm not sure what you're talking about," Sasuke said, not believing Sakura.

"You don't understand, Sasuke! He's not just a phantom! He's a monster!" Sakura cried.

"Who?" Sasuke wondered.

"The Phantom Of The Opera! Who else would kill me but the Phantom, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired as she and Sasuke were outside on the rooftop.

"Sakura. There is no Phantom Of The Opera. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sasuke questioned.

"You don't understand, Sasuke. A lot has changed since you've been gone," Sakura voiced.

"Okay. So tell me who the Phantom Of The Opera is," Sasuke demanded.

Sakura was silent as she remembered what Orochimaru told her back at his lair:

_"__While I am disguised as Obito, you must never tell anyone about my true identity and my plan to destroy Konoha, __and you must never see Sasuke again. Do you understand, Sakura?"_

"Sakura? Did you hear what I said?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Then tell me," Sasuke said walking closer to Sakura, and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Who is the Phantom Of The Opera?"

For Sakura, it had been a long time since she saw a serious look in Sasuke's eyes. The last time he looked at her like that was the night that he left the village.

Finally, Sakura said:

"Alright. I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell another soul."

Sasuke nodded.

"The Phantom Of The Opera... is Orochimaru," Sakura revealed to Sasuke whose eyes widened.

"What? How is that possible? I killed him a year ago," Sasuke thought while Sakura started to walk a few inches away from Sasuke, not looking at him.

"You did, but Orochimaru survived your battle with him, and Kabuto revived him. While you, Naruto, and Jiraiya were off to go and fight Itachi, Orochimaru and Kabuto somehow came back to Konoha to try and get revenge on you for trying to kill him, but then he and Kabuto discovered the Konoha Opera House that opened up a year ago. Remember how I told you that my father was a violinist, and my mother was an opera singer? Well one day, after my parents died, I would often go to the Konoha Opera House alone to sing on the stage. Then, Orochimaru heard my singing, and decided to become my teacher. At that moment, I knew that he was the "Angel Of Music" that my parents spoke of before they passed away. The night that I took Karin's place for her role as Elissa in "Hannibal," Orochimaru kidnapped me and brought me to his lair below the Konoha Opera House. When I first saw him, he was disguised as a man named Obito who wore the Akatsuki robe along with an orange mask. Orochimaru explained to me that he used Obito as his alter-ego, so nobody would know about his plan to try and destroy Konoha again. He also told me that he's in love with me," Sakura explained.

"Did he kiss you?" Sasuke quizzed.

"He tried, but I told him I had to go back to the Konoha Opera House. However, I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone about his plan to destroy Konoha, and that he told me I wasn't allowed to see you again. I had no choice but to tell you. After Orochimaru gave you the Curse Mark, and after I saw him at his lair, his face began to haunt me. Not only that, but after he showed me his true identity, I passed out in his lair, and had a nightmare about the day he gave you the Curse Mark in the Forest Of Death during the Chunin Exams. Even now, Orochimaru still haunts me at this very moment," Sakura voiced.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

_**"Sakura,"**_ Orochimaru's voice sounded as Sakura heard it from nowhere.

"Orochimaru? Is that you?" Sakura fretted as Sasuke walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Shh. No. It's me, Sasuke," Sasuke comforted Sakura who turned around to face him.

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura voiced as she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke started to remember all the times that she hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I was so scared. I'm so sorry for not telling you, Sasuke. You probably hate me now," Sakura answered as she began to tremble while tears began to form in her eyes.

"No I don't, Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura stopped hugging him.

"But, you said I was annoying," Sakura recalled all the times Sasuke called her "annoying."

"Let's just say the last time I said you were annoying was my way of saying, "I love you." It's alright. I'm here now. No one will hurt you when I'm around, Sakura. I swear it," Sasuke declared.

"You mean it?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yes," Sasuke responded as he kissed Sakura passionately. While the two lovebirds were kissing, a heartbroken Orochimaru watched them from behind one of the statues of the Konoha Opera House.

Sakura stopped kissing Sasuke.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to go back onstage. After the show, can you bring me home?" Sakura wondered.

"If you'd like to stay away from the opera house for a little while, I can bring you to my house. That is, if Itachi doesn't mind," Sasuke said.

"Sure. I'd like that very much," Sakura responded with a smile as she gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips and the two of them left the rooftop to go back inside.

Orochimaru came out of his hiding place, and saw the red rose that Sakura dropped on the ground. It was his gift to her, and she tossed it aside. Kabuto saw how sad Orochimaru was.

"I can't believe it, Kabuto. Sakura broke my heart," Orochimaru began to weep as he could hear Sasuke and Sakura singing the last part of "All I Ask Of You":

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word, and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night each morning_

Orochimaru's sorrow turned to jealous rage.

"There is one thing you can do, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto suggested.

"Go on," Orochimaru commanded.

"You can try to kill Sasuke so he won't steal Sakura away from you anymore," Kabuto replied with a smirk.

"Yes. Sasuke tried to kill me once, but this time, I will get my revenge, and Sakura will be mine!" Orochimaru yelled to the skies with an evil laugh as he ran back inside the opera house and made the chandelier begin to fall, almost killing everyone onstage.

~ End of Act I. ~

**(Note: Well, that's the end of Act 1. Next chapter will be the Intermission. See you later! :D)**


	8. Chapter 7: Intermission

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 7: Intermission.

Orochimaru was at his lair with Kabuto, but except Orochimaru was alone in his room, and Kabuto was in another room.

Ever since Orochimaru saw Sakura kiss Sasuke, he felt betrayed by Sakura's trust, that it broke his heart. Inside, Orochimaru was in denial in of the truth that Sakura was in love with Sasuke, and not him. He did everything to try and make Sakura happy. He even gave her his music, and taught her how to sing. It made him think:

_"So. This is the thanks that I get from Sakura when I strictly__ told __her __not __to tell anyone about my true identity, my plan to destroy Konoha, and to never see Sasuke again? She was there when I needed her the most. It's as if I was almost replacing Sasuke who came to me for power. No one but Sakura would __feel sorry for me. Throughout the times that I spent with her after Sasuke was gone, my love for Sakura began to grow. Now that she's in love with Sasuke, I almost don't know what to do."_

Orochimaru started to remember the day that he first met Sakura at the Forest Of Death during the Chunin Exams.

_Flashback..._

_~ 3 1/2 years ago... ~_

Orochimaru (disguised as a female grass ninja named Shiore) was planning to destroy Konoha and to kill the Third Hokage. Once Orochimaru arrived at the Forest Of Death, he attacked Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Orochimaru knocked Naruto unconscious with the Five Pronged Seal so he wouldn't be in the way of what Orochimaru was really after – to obtain the powers of the Uchiha Clan. At one point during his battle with Sasuke, Sasuke used his Dragon Fire Technique on Orochimaru to which his Shiore disguise was partially burned because of it.

Sasuke was already getting tired from his battle with Orochimaru. Sakura ran to Sasuke's side, happy that he finally beat Orochimaru... or did he?

Orochimaru, who was tied up using Sasuke's threads from his kunai, somehow broke free of the threads, and used his Temporary Paralysis Technique on Sakura and Sasuke.

"What... what's happening?" Sasuke asked.

"You're very good at using the Sharingan at such a young age. I see you are a true Uchiha. You'll do very nicely," Orochimaru voiced as Sasuke began to scream. "You are the brother of Itachi Uchiha, aren't you? I can tell because you both have the same eyes."

"Who are you?! What do you want?! What are you?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Orochimaru took out the Heaven Scroll and showed it to Sasuke and Sakura.

"My name is Orochimaru. Since you're so eager to know what I want, I'm afraid that's not going to happen until we meet again. That is unless, you beat the test with the best score," Orochimaru explained as the Heaven Scroll on his hand began to mysteriously burn. "First, you have to defeat the Hidden Sound Ninja who are my servants."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but whatever you're doing has to stop right now! I hope we never see you again!" Sakura determined.

"Oh, I suppose Sasuke and I will meet again," Orochimaru replied as he raised his neck up high, twisted it, and bit Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as Orochimaru stopped biting Sasuke's neck and the Curse Seal Of Heaven appeared on him.

Sasuke started to groan in pain from Orochimaru's bite.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she looked at Orochimaru. "You! What have you done to Sasuke?!"

"I gave him a little farewell present. Soon, Sasuke will come to me for power. I enjoyed watching your powers that you used on me. Until we meet again. Farewell," Orochimaru said as he sank to the ground, and disappeared, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

_End of flashback..._

Then, Orochimaru started to remember the day he first came to the Konoha Opera House with Kabuto and discovered Sakura's singing voice.

_Flashback..._

Two years passed since the Chunin Exams. During those two years, Sasuke eventually gave into Orochimaru's power, and betrayed Konoha, leaving everybody in shock about Sasuke's decision. The people who were really shocked and heartbroken about Sasuke's choice to abandon Konoha were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Tsunade sent Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru on a mission to try and bring Sasuke back. However, once Naruto came face-to-face with Sasuke at the Valley Of The End, Sasuke refused to listen to Naruto who told him that Orochimaru was just using Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke had a long and fierce battle, but Sasuke eventually won the fight against Naruto and knocked him unconscious after their jutsus clashed. While Sasuke (who couldn't bring himself to kill Naruto despite what Itachi told Sasuke about killing his best friend in order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan) was on his way to Orochimaru's lair, Naruto returned to Konoha with Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, and realized that he (Naruto) broke his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back. Jiraiya decided to leave Konoha with Naruto to go training for two-and-a-half years so he could get stronger so he would not only be able to bring Sasuke back, but to also prepare himself for the Akatsuki who were planning to capture Naruto because he is the host of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed-Fox.

_~ 1 year later... ~_

One year passed since Jiraiya and Naruto left Konoha. While they were gone, Sakura's parents Kizashi (her father) and Mebuki (her mother) passed away of a mysterious illness when Sakura was only fourteen years old. After her parents died, Tsunade and her husband Inoichi decided to adopt Sakura who ended up living in the ballet dormitories with Ino (their biological daughter and Sakura's best friend) and the rest of the ballerinas. Around that same time, the Konoha Opera House opened, and Karin and Jugo were auditioning for "Hannibal," and eventually became two of the main stars of the opera house. Even though Sakura wanted to become a singer like her mother because music ran in her (Sakura) family, she ended up not only becoming a ballerina, but also became a medical ninja like Ino under the tutelage of Tsunade who was not only a medical ninja herself, but was also one of the legendary Sannin like Orochimaru and Jiraiya. By the time the Konoha Opera House opened, Orochimaru and Kabuto decided to visit and explore the place while at the same time, Orochimaru was planning to try to destroy Konoha again like his last failed attempt. He did kill the Third Hokage which is why Tsunade not only ended up becoming the Fifth Hokage, but also became the choreographer for the ballets. Although she was very strict, she also had a good heart.

One night, while everyone went home, Sakura snuck out of the ballet dormitories, and quietly walked onstage. Luckily, there was no one around, and she was alone. She imagined herself singing onstage and a bunch of people were cheering for her. In her mind, she pretended that Sasuke was one of the people in the audience cheering for her. Sakura remembered a song that she would sing right after Sasuke's departure and the death of her parents. Not only did Sakura lose her parents to a mysterious illness, but she also lost Sasuke, the man that she loved who betrayed Konoha by going to Orochimaru for power to try and kill Itachi for massacring the Uchiha Clan excluding Sasuke.

It was then that Sakura started to sing:

_There was a time when men were kind__  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

Orochimaru (who was disguised as Obito) had never heard a beautiful voice like that. In fact, this was probably the first time he's ever heard anyone sing. He was sitting in Box Five listening to Sakura sing.

_**"Go on. Sing,"**_ Obito's voice beckoned.

Sakura looked around the opera house to try and figure out where this mysterious voice was coming from. She wasn't sure who was talking to her, but she kept singing anyway:

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
__When hope was high  
__And life worth living  
__I dreamed that love would never die  
__I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
__Then I was young and unafraid  
__|And dreams were made and used and wasted  
__There was no ransom to be paid  
__No song unsung  
__No wine untasted_

Whenever Sakura would sing this song, she would think of Sasuke. As she was singing the next verse, she remembered the day that Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Curse Seal, which changed their lives forever:

_But the tigers come at night  
__With their voices soft as thunder  
__As they tear your hope apart  
__A__s__ they turn your dream to shame_

Sakura remembered all the good times she shared with Sasuke as she sang the next part of the song:

_He slept a summer by my side  
__He filled my days with endless wonder  
__He took my childhood in his stride_

Then, a flashback of the day that Sasuke left Konoha came to Sakura's mind while she sang the next verse:

_But he was gone when autumn came_

Oh, how Sakura dreamed to have Sasuke back in Team 7 right beside her, so everything would go back to normal:

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
__That we will live the years together_

However, Sakura knew that was never going to happen:

_But there are dreams that cannot be  
__And there are storms we cannot weather_

I had a dream my life would be  
_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now, from what it seemed_

_Now..._

Sakura was about to finish singing the last part of the song until she got a big lump in her throat and remembered the night she confessed her love for Sasuke before he left the village.

_Flashback..._

_~ 1 year ago... ~_

_A thirteen-year-old Sakura was begging Sasuke not to leave Konoha. She even confessed her love for him._

_"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me! I promise! I'd never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here. With me. And if you can't. Then take me with you, Sasuke," Sakura begged as she began to cry._

_Sasuke turned around to face her, and said:_

_"You haven't changed. You're still annoying!"_

_End of flashback..._

_**"Well? Aren't you going to finish the rest of the song?"**_ Obito's voice called out to Sakura again, interrupting her from her thoughts about Sasuke.

Sakura was a little scared at Obito's voice talking to her. Of course, she didn't know it was him at that time. She looked around for him, but to her, he wasn't there while he was really sitting in Box Five. He was like a ghost to her.

_"Why should I listen to this man? Who is he? Where is he?"_ Sakura wondered to herself.

_**"Go on."**_

Obito snapped Sakura out of her trance.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

_**"Now...,"**_ Obito was about to help Sakura finish the rest of the song until she eventually finished it, with tears in her eyes:

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

She remembered when Sasuke knocked her out before leaving the village.

_Flashback..._

_As Sasuke was about to leave, Sakura screamed:_

_"Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream, and-"_

_Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura._

_Before leaving Konoha, the last words that Sasuke spoke to Sakura before he knocked her out and placed her on a bench were:_

_"Sakura. Thank you for everything."_

_End of flashback..._

After Sakura finished her song, she fell to the ground on her knees, covered her face with her eyes, and began to cry. Her heart was aching because even though Sasuke was now a criminal and rogue ninja, Sakura still loved him no matter what.

Obito ran out of Box Five and went to the front of the stage where Sakura was.

"Why are you crying?" Obito questioned.

Sakura stopped crying, wiped the tears out of her eyes, and looked at Obito who was standing in front of her. She had never seen him before.

"You. Were you the one who was calling me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I was also the one who was sitting in Box Five listening to you sing. I must say that you have an amazing voice. You sound just like an angel," Obito replied.

A memory of Kizashi and Mebuki's last words to Sakura before dying came back to her:

_"Sakura, when we're in Heaven, we will send the Angel Of Music to you."_

"Are you... the Angel Of Music that my parents spoke of? They passed away recently," Sakura said.

"Yes. I am the Angel Of Music. In other words, I am a musician. I have a love for music, and I'm willing to become a singing teacher to anyone. In fact, you're the first person I've ever heard who sang to me," Obito responded.

"Sang to you? But I was just singing for fun. Besides, I don't think I can sing that well, even though music runs in my family. To be honest, Karin, the leading soprano of the Konoha Opera House is probably a better singer than me, in my opinion," Sakura voiced.

"I'm not here to teach her. I'm here to teach you. Like I said, I am your Angel Of Music. Please. Allow me to be your guide, and I can help you improve your voice. In fact, with my help, you would be a much better singer than that Karin girl. Now, will you tell me your name?" Obito asked, wanting to know Sakura's name.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura introduced herself to Obito.

"Sakura Haruno. That's a beautiful name. It means, "cherry blossoms in the spring,"" Obito answered with a smile.

"What's your name?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Obito said.

"Huh? Why not?" Sakura asked.

"If I'm going to become your singing teacher, Sakura, there are two conditions that you have to follow. identity to you and everyone else must remain unknown, and are not allowed to rip off my mask. Do you understand?" Obito cautioned.

Sakura was a little unsure about why Obito would tell her such a thing, but eventually, she silently nodded her head in agreement.

_End of flashback..._

_~ Present... ~_

_"Ever since that day, throughout the time I spent with Sakura, I realized that I was starting to fall in love with her... that was, until she ripped off my mask, and I told her about my plan to try and destroy Konoha. On top of that, she betrayed me, denied me, and broke my heart. Now that Sasuke is back, it's almost as if Sakura is acting like I don't exist anymore. Why, Sakura? Why would you do this to me? Why?"_ Orochimaru asked himself, remembering when he saw Sasuke and Sakura kiss on the rooftop of the Konoha Opera House.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Orochimaru said as Kabuto came into the room.

"Kabuto. What is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, Lord Orochimaru. How are you planning to capture Sakura? What are your intentions?" Kabuto quizzed.

"Well, I'm going to make Sakura perform in a play that I'm writing. Afterward, I will kidnap her and bring her to my lair once again while at the same time, keeping her away from the outside world forever. She knows too much. If Sasuke gets in my way, I'll kill him," Orochimaru declared.

"You know, in six months from now, there's going to be a masquerade ball at the Konoha Opera House. Of course, everyone is going to be there, including Sakura and Sasuke. This could be your chance to try and see her again. What do you think, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"You know, Kabuto, that's actually not a bad idea. Since I'm going to the Masquerade ball, I'm bringing one of my costumes with me," Orochimaru said, looking at his Genyumaru costume.

Genyumaru was a prisoner of Orochimaru. Genyumaru had white hair, dark purple eyes, wore black wristbands with a thick purple rope wrapped around his chest over a tan shirt, and black trousers. However, since Orochimaru was well-known for taking over other people's bodies and using them as hosts, he used Genyumaru's body as a host since his own body was damaged beyond repair from his battle with Tsunade and Jiraiya two-and-a-half years earlier.

Orochimaru chuckled with an evil smirk at the thought of using Genyumaru's body once again, but this time, as a costume for the Masquerade ball. So far, everything was going according to plan.

**(Note: I think I've said this already, but this chapter (the Intermission) is going to be a flashback chapter. Which means that it's going to talk about how Orochimaru survived his battle with Sasuke (in Naruto Shippuden), discovered the Konoha Opera House, and became Sakura's "Angel Of Music" as well as The Phantom Of The Opera. I kind of wanted to do a chapter showing you what's going on during the Intermission, and then the next chapter will be the Masquerade scene which is at the beginning of Act II in the play. After some technical difficulties with LibreOffice (the document program that I use for my stories), and my computer (which is a Mac), I was finally able to finish this chapter. It took me a while to write it, but hey, I did it. Yay! I put a Les Miserables reference in here! :D As I was writing that part of the chapter where Sakura is singing, I was trying to figure out what song she would sing, but it had to be a sad song which had to do with Sasuke and his betrayal to Konoha, so I thought that "I Dreamed A Dream" would fit this scene. Also, Sakura seeing Orochimaru (as Obito) for the first time is kind of based off the scene where Christine meets the Phantom (Erik) in the 1990 film adaption of The Phantom Of The Opera. Sadly, it is not the film adaption of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1986 "Phantom Of The Opera" musical (the 2004 film version is an adaption of the musical), but it's a film adaption based off of a book by Arthur Kopit, and musical by Maury Yeston called "Phantom." I actually saw the 1990 film adaption a while back, and of course, I loved it. It was really interesting, and amazing. Go check it out on YouTube if you haven't seen it. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Well, hope you enjoyed the Intermission, and I'll see you all in Chapter 8 (the Masquerade scene which is at the beginning of Act 2). Bye! :D)**


	9. Chapter 8

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 8.

_~ 6 months later... __1871_

Six months have passed since Orochimaru murdered Jiraiya and made the chandelier crash at the Konoha Opera House. Around that same time, Sasuke proposed to Sakura to which they ended up becoming engaged along with Hinata and Naruto. However, whenever Sakura and Sasuke were together, Sakura would sometimes have nightmares of Orochimaru and Sasuke fighting to the death for her love because of her. It made her feel torn up inside. In fact, not only did Sakura start having nightmares of Orochimaru fighting to the death for her love because of her, but whenever she was with Sasuke, she would imagine that she was with Orochimaru instead of Sasuke. In other words, there was a part of Sakura that was starting to fall in love with Orochimaru. During Orochimaru's six month absence out of Konoha, everyone including Sakura and Sasuke believed him to be dead.

Little did everyone know that things would change...

A big masquerade ball was being held at the Konoha Opera House to not only celebrate the new year, but to also announce that a new chandelier had been made. Everyone was dancing to the song "I've Had The Time Of My Life" from the movie "Dirty Dancing."

"Isn't this great, Sasuke? I wish this moment could last forever. Just think that very soon, you and I will be married, and I'll become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura happily said to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

"Yes."

He kissed her.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sakura kissing, and they did the same thing.

Suddenly, at one point during the masquerade ball, the music stopped playing, and everyone turned to see who was on top of the stairs. Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura.

"Sasuke. What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you might want to turn around. Look who's here," Sasuke warned as Sakura turned around to see who was at the top of the stairs. There, she saw a man with white hair, dark purple eyes, wore black wristbands with a thick purple rope wrapped around his chest over a tan shirt, and black trousers. It was then that Sakura remembered Sasuke telling her that when he was in Orochimaru's lair, he was well-known for taking over other people's bodies and using them as hosts, he used Genyumaru's body as a host since his own body was damaged beyond repair from his battle with Tsunade and Jiraiya two-and-a-half years earlier.

_"__No... it can't be... Orochimaru. Why is he here?," _Sakura voiced silently to herself. Orochimaru started to walk down the stairs while talking to everyone.

"What? You thought I was dead and gone for good? Well, you're mistaken. You see, during my six month absence, I have written an opera for all of you. It's called, "Don Juan Triumphant.""

Orochimaru took out the music to "Don Juan Triumphant" and showed it to everyone.

"I highly suggest you listen to my instructions that I sent you in the notes," Orochimaru said as he focused his attention on Sakura. He started walking towards her. Sasuke, who was standing next to Sakura was watching all of this with a glare on his face, and jealousy burning in his heart. Sakura began to tremble in fear and didn't know what to do. A lot of questions had gone through her mind.

What was Orochimaru going to do to her?

Was he going to hurt her?

Was he going to kill Sasuke who was in his way?

Orochimaru glared at the engagement ring that she wore around her neck. It was then that he realized that she now belonged to Sasuke. There was no way that Orochimaru wasn't going to let that happen. No way. Never in a million years.

Orochimaru ripped the necklace off of Sakura's neck, and declared to her:

"You are mine!"

Orochimaru ran out of Sakura's sight. Sasuke was about to catch Orochimaru, until Orochimaru fell through a trap door.

"No! He got away!" Sasuke screamed.

_"Mark my words, Orochimaru. I will make you stay away from Sakura. Believe me, I will,"_ Sasuke voiced silently to himself.

Later that day, Sasuke went to Tsunade's office. He knocked on her door.

"Come in," Tsunade said as she saw Sasuke go inside the room.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Tsunade. I think I might have an idea on who the Phantom really is," Sasuke stated.

"Okay then. Who is he?" Tsunade wondered.

"It's Orochimaru," Sasuke replied.

Tsunade's eyes grew big.

"How can you tell, Sasuke?"

"I've seen that costume of his before. The last time I saw him wear it was when I reached his lair after I betrayed Konoha three years ago. However, I'm guessing you know a lot more about Orochimaru and Sakura's relationship than I do. After all, you and Inoichi were the ones who adopted her after her parents died two years ago, right?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Very well."

So, Tsunade explained to Sasuke about how Orochimaru became the Phantom Of The Opera and about his relationship with Sakura.

After she was done telling her story, Sasuke spoke.

"I see. It seems like he's completely obssessed with her. I know what must be done. Whether Sakura likes it or not, I'm going to kill Orochimaru and make sure he stays away from her."

**(Note: Sorry it took me so long to write the chapter. A few things came up and I got distracted. The next chapter will be the "Notes/Twisted Every Way" (song from the musical) scene. Look forward to Chapter 9! :D)**


	10. Chapter 9

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 9.

Later that day, Iruka and Kakashi were in their office looking at the notes that Orochimaru sent them.

"I wonder. Did Orochimaru really write all these notes during his six month absence out of Konoha?" Kakashi wondered.

"Who knows, Kakashi? Who knows? What does your note say?" Iruka asked as Kakashi read his note from Orochimaru to Iruka:

_"Dear Kakashi. We need another bassoonist, and a trombonist. As you can tell, they are deaf, and I want them fired because of that. I want someone to play the melody right, or else the__ show__ will be a disaster."_

Iruka read his note:

_"Dear Iruka. Not only do I want you to fire the current bassoonist and trombonist, but I also want you to fire some of the chorus girls, but only the deaf ones. However, I want a minor role assigned to some of them who can't even act."_

Karin and Jugo came bursting through the office in anger.

"Outrage!"

"What's wrong now, Karin?" Iruka groaned.

"Have you even seen the size of my part? Remember that time the Phantom wanted Sakura to play the pageboy in "Il Muto," and have me play the Countess to which our roles were reversed because of what happened during the play? Well now, he's given Sakura the main role again in "Don Juan Triumphant," and I'm just one of the chorus members! Why does Sakura always get to be the main star of the Phantom's shows and not me?! This is totally not fair! I want her fired!" Karin screamed.

"Want who fired?"

Karin turned around and saw Sakura standing with Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, and Ino.

"Sakura, you've been chosen as the main star of the Phantom's new opera "Don Juan Triumphant,"" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked as she read the note from Orochimaru:

_"Greetings, everyone. I must tell you everything before rehearsals start. Karin needs to learn how to act. We can't have her running around the stage, acting as if she's the main star because she's not. If Jugo's going to play the role of Don Juan, he needs to lose some weight. My managers must learn that they are working in an office, not my theater. As for Sakura Haruno, I believe that she'll do a great job for her part in the play because she has a fantastic voice. Although she must learn to play her part, I hope you will allow her to return to me, her teacher."_

"See?! I told you Sakura was behind this!" Karin yelled.

"Shut up, Karin! I don't want any part in this!" Sakura shrieked.

"Do you have any better ideas, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"No. Like I said, I'm not doing it, and that's that!" Sakura declared.

"Oh, I see. You're just too scared that the Phantom's going to try and capture you again! Is that right, Sakura? I knew you were always weak," Karin said.

"No...," Sakura mumbled as she started backing into a corner.

"Look at her! She's nothing but a coward!" Karin bullied.

"That's enough! Look, if we're going to try and figure out a way to capture the Phantom, we must have all the guards be at every door. However, if Sakura sings her part, he'll definitely come, but only for her," Sasuke said.

"You can't," Sakura voiced as everyone started looking at her. "He's too strong."

"Don't tell me you're on his side. I knew you were behind this all along, Sakura," Karin commented with a smirk.

"Stop it, Karin! You've picked on me for far too long now! I'm going insane! Just leave me alone!" Sakura spat as she ran off crying.

"Now look what you've done, Karin! You made Sakura cry!" Sasuke shouted as he followed Sakura while calling her name.

By the time he found Sakura, the door to the ballet dormitories were closed, and he could hear Sakura crying.

Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Sakura? It's me, Sasuke. Can I come in?" he asked her.

Sakura opened the door and let Sasuke inside. They went to her bed, and sat down.

"Sasuke. I'm scared. Please don't make me do this. I've been through so much drama already. First, you betray Konoha by going to Orochimaru, then you come back into my life, Orochimaru becomes my Angel Of Music, and now this. I don't want to be a part of this. All I know is that he'll take me, and he'll never let me see you again. He won't let me go. It's just like that time when he went after you and the Uchiha Clan's power, and gave you the Curse Seal just so you could get your revenge on Itachi for killing everyone in your family except you. Now, Orochimaru's after me. He's a monster. I don't want to do this play, but if I refuse, he'll kill someone. I know it. Not only that, but I can never get him out of my mind. He'll always be there singing songs in my head. It will never end if he finds me. I'm scared, Sasuke. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to him. I want to stay here in Konoha with you," Sakura voiced as she started to weep.

"Sakura. Look at me," Sasuke said, giving her a serious look. "Look. Don't think that I don't care about you, but now, every hope and every prayer lies in your hands. You have to play this part. After that, it'll all be over, and we can be together."

Sasuke and Sakura started to kiss passionately, removed all their clothing, landed on the bed, and began to make love. During their lovemaking, all of a sudden, Sakura mumbled something.

"Orochimaru."

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura, looked at her and asked:

"Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing. I didn't say anything. You must have been hearing things, Sasuke," Sakura lied.

"No I wasn't. I heard you say something. What did you say, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her suspisciously.

"I didn't say anything, Sasuke. Like I said before, you must have been hearing things," Sakura fibbed.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. What did you say?" Sasuke asked Sakura again. A guilty look appeared on her face as she told him:

"Fine. I said Orochimaru's name."

"I can't believe this! I come back to Konoha after a two-and-a-half year journey with Naruto and Jiraiya, and right after I return, you're already starting to think of Orochimaru! Now, right after you become my fiancee, it's like I mean nothing to you now! So much for the proposal," Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke, please. I can explain," Sakura was about to put a hand on his shoulder until he shouted:

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"You know, it's funny. Right after you left Konoha and Orochimaru became my Angel Of Music, it's as if he was filling the hole left in my heart when you abandoned me. Then, all of a sudden, you come back into the picture and try to ruin my life! I guess you can say this is what you get for breaking my heart," Sakura said, crying. She put her clothes back on, and was about to leave Sasuke alone in the room until he told her one last thing.

"How could you fall in love with a murderous monster like Orochimaru? You have to make a decision, Sakura. It's either me or him."

Sakura ignored Sasuke, and left the Konoha Opera House.


	11. Chapter 10

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 10.

Sakura was going to the graveyard to visit her parents' grave. As she was walking, she started to feel an ache in her heart. It was something that she never felt before.

_"Why? Why do I feel this way? I should have never said those __mean __words to Sasuke. However, I meant every word. I never expected to fall in love with an evil man like Orochimaru. I feel so torn. Mother. Father. If only you were here,"_ Sakura thought to herself. She began to sing about her feelings for Orochimaru:

_And now I'm all alone again  
__Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
__Without a home, without a friend,  
__Without a face to say hello to  
__And now the night is near  
__Now I can make believe he's here_

Little did Sakura know that someone was listening to her while spying on her... it was Orochimaru who was behind the trees. As Sakura started walking while singing, Orochimaru secretly followed her:

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
__When everybody else is sleeping  
__I think of him and then I'm happy  
__With the company I'm keeping  
__The city goes to bed  
__And I can live inside my head_

_On my own  
__Pretending he's beside me  
__All alone, I walk with him till morning  
__Without him  
__I feel his arms around me  
__And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
__And he has found me_

At that point, Orochimaru could tell that Sakura wasn't singing about Sasuke, but she was singing about him – Orochimaru. Suddenly, memories of Orochimaru meeting Sakura at the Konoha Opera House started coming back to him while at the same time, he was listening to Sakura continue her song:

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
__All the lights are misty in the river  
__In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
__And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind  
__That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
__And although I know that he is blind  
__Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him  
__But when the night is over  
__He is gone, the river's just a river  
__Without him the world around me changes  
__The trees are bare and everywhere  
__The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him  
__But every day I'm learning  
__All my life I've only been pretending  
__Without me his world will go on turning  
__A world that's full of happiness  
__That I have never known_

By the time Sakura got to her parents' grave, she sat down on the ground, and tears started to well up in her eyes as she sang the last part of the song:

_I love him  
__I love him  
__I love him  
__But only on my own_

Although Sakura was still engaged to Sasuke, there was a part of her that loved Orochimaru. Orochimaru was there for Sakura when she needed him the most. She loved him so dearly, no matter what people said about him. Orochimaru listened to Sakura's sobbing. He decided to come out of his hiding place, unmasked, just to see her.

"Sakura," Orochimaru called her name.

Sakura looked up to see Orochimaru walking toward her.

"Orochimaru," Sakura stood up to face Orochimaru. "You heard what I said?"

Orochimaru nodded.

"Every word, Sakura. Every word."

Orochimaru and Sakura started walking towards each other. When Orochimaru walked up to Sakura, he put his left hand under Sakura's chin, and his right hand on her left cheek.

"You are... so beautiful," Orochimaru whispered as he was about to kiss her until they heard someone say:

"Orochimaru. So you're The Phantom Of The Opera, huh? I should have known that you'd be here."

Sakura turned around and saw that it was Sasuke's voice that spoke. She saw him standing right next to Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura panicked.

"Keeping you away from him, of course. Orochimaru, get away from Sakura. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to kill you with my own hands. I thought you died during our battle back in Otogakure, but I guess I was wrong. Now, let's finish this," Sasuke declared.

"Very well, Sasuke. You know, every time you and I fight, I often get memories of when I fought you at the Forest Of Death in the Chunin Exams four years ago. Bring it on!" Orochimaru agreed as he spun his tongue in a circular motion.

"Naruto. Kakashi. Itachi. Take Sakura somewhere safe. I'll take care of Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried.

"Go, Sakura! Now!" Sasuke demanded.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she had no choice but to follow Sasuke's orders. So, she went somewhere safe with Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto, stood behind a tree with them, and watched Sasuke and Orochimaru fight.

Orochimaru took out his snake sword, and Sasuke took out his katana, and the two men began to swordfight. During their fight, Orochimaru told Sasuke:

"I thought you wanted to kill Itachi and get your revenge, Sasuke."

"I was, but then Itachi told me about why he killed the Uchiha Clan, and we reconciled. Sakura told me everything that happened," Sasuke spoke as he continued to fight Orochimaru. Sasuke put his sword away, and did a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he inhaled, and breathed out fire, burning Orochimaru.

"No! Orochimaru!" Sakura screamed.

As soon as the fire died down, Sakura fell to the ground, sobbing, believing that Orochimaru was dead. She couldn't believe that her nightmare came true.

Sasuke walked back to Sakura and the others.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go home," Sasuke said.

However, as the quintet (Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura) were about to leave the cemetery, a voice called out to Sasuke.

"So. You thought you could get away with trying to kill me, huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around and saw that Orochimaru used a shadow clone to escape while the real Orochimaru came from out of nowhere with his sword still in hand and was about to kill Sasuke.

"So. That's the way the game is played, huh?" Sasuke questioned as he took out his katana and was about to charge at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke! Orochimaru! Stop it!" Sakura begged.

Orochimaru and Sasuke ignored Sakura's pleading cry and were about to kill each other until someone stepped in the middle of their fight, grabbed their fists, and threw them back as both Orochimaru and Sasuke hit the trees.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru voiced as he stood up and saw Kabuto.

Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes," Sasuke replied as he stood up and saw Orochimaru standing with Kabuto.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Sasuke voiced to Sakura as they went with Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto back to the Konoha Opera House.

_"So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!"_ Orochimaru screamed to himself.

**(Note: Yay! I made another Les Miserables reference in here! :D Yes, Sakura is singing "On My Own." This is actually the second time in the story that she sang a song from Les Miserables. The first song she sang (which was during the flashback in Chapter 7, also known as the intermission) was "I Dreamed A Dream," but that talked about how much she missed and loved Sasuke even though he betrayed Konoha and became a criminal. In this chapter, I wanted Sakura to sing "On My Own," because at this point, she realizes that she's in love with Orochimaru. I can't believe I'm almost done with the story. So far, I think there's about three or four more chapters to be released, so look forward to it! :D)**


	12. Chapter 11

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 11.

Later that night, "Don Juan Triumphant" was playing at the Konoha Opera House.

Sakura was in her dressing room getting ready to go onstage. At the same time, she was also thinking of Orochimaru and everything they've been through together.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which interrupted her thoughts. Sakura stood up, turned around, and asked:

"Who is it?"

"It's Naruto," replied the voice.

"Come in," Sakura responded as Naruto came into the room with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Sakura! You ready to go onstage?" he questioned.

"Yes," answered Sakura.

"Hey. Look. I know you're upset about this whole thing with Orochimaru and Sasuke, but after all. It is just a stupid play, right? I'm here if you need anything," Naruto comforted Sakura to which she smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto. You're such a great friend," she said as she hugged him.

"See you onstage, and good luck," Naruto acknowledged as he left Sakura's dressing room and sat in Box Five next to Iruka, Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke.

All the performers came out in their costumes. Among them was Karin and Jugo. The chorus began to sing:

_Here the sins may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lam butters one despairing bleat!_

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_  
_You will have to pay for the bill – tangled in the winding sheets_  
_Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that_  
_When tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again_

Everyone but Jugo (Don Juan) and Suigetsu (Passarino) left the stage.

Jugo began to sing his part:

_Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan_

Suigetsu began to sing his part:

_Your young guest believes I'm you – I, the master, you, the man_

Jugo sang again:

_When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hide your face  
She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine  
When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine_

Suigetsu sang again:

_You come home! I use your voice – slam the door like the crack of doom_

Jugo sang again:

_I shall say: "Come – hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course – my room!"_

Suigetsu sang again:

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

Jugo sang again:

_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword  
Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh_

Jugo went backstage. As he was about to go prepare himself for the next scene of the play, someone put a cloth over his mouth, knocking him unconscious, and went onstage.

The person that appeared onstage wore a black cloak. He also wore a mask so you couldn't see his face. The man heard Sakura (who came onstage) sing her line:

_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy  
No dreams within her heart but dreams of love_

Suigetsu noticed the man come onstage.

_Master?_

The man looked at Suigetsu, and sang:

_Passarino – go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey_

It was then that Sakura noticed something odd about Jugo. His voice sounded a little older than usual.

"Hey. What happened to Jugo? He doesn't sing like that," Itachi whispered to Sasuke.

"I don't know, Itachi," Sasuke whispered back.

_"What in the world is going on here?"_ Kakashi wondered to himself as he heard the man sing to Sakura.

_You have come here__i__n pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent_

The man put a finger to his lips when he sang the word "silent."

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind, you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me: no second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided_

Sakura looked at the man who was playing Don Juan, and knew that it wasn't Jugo who was singing to her:

_Past the point of no return – no backward glances  
The games we've played till now are at an end_

The man started walking towards Sakura (who stood up) and circling her:

_Past all thought of "if" and "when" - no use resisting  
Abandon thought, and let the dream descend_

The man put his arms around Sakura as he sang:

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

The man let go of Sakura as he turned her body to face him.

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold_  
_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_  
_Beyond the point of no return_

Sakura started to sing:

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence  
Silence_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_  
_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining_  
_Defenseless and silent – and now I am here with you_  
_No second thoughts, I've decided_  
_Decided_

She walked towards the man, put her hands on his hands and danced with him while singing:

_Past the point of no return – no going back now  
Our passion play has now, at last, begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong – one final question  
How long should we two wait, before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?_

Sakura and the man ran up to the center of the stage, and walked towards each other as the two of them began to sing:

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_

Sakura removed the man's hood, and discovered that Orochimaru (disguised as Obito) was standing right in front of her.

"Orochimaru...," Sakura whispered as Orochimaru began to sing to her:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude_  
_Say you want me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Sakura, that's all I ask of..._

Sakura ripped off Obito's mask, and revealed to the audience that Orochimaru was the cause of the accidents happening at the Konoha Opera House.

"Orochimaru! This ends right now! You're not getting away with this!" Sasuke screamed.

"Oh, really?" Orochimaru asked as he set up a trap door for him and Sakura to fall in, which led to his lair below the Konoha Opera House.

"No!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Tsunade.

"Tsunade! Where did Orochimaru take Sakura?" he demanded.

"He took her to his lair below the opera house. I will lead you there," Tsunade suggested as she brought Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto to Orochimaru's lair.

Meanwhile, Karin ran backstage and saw that the lasso was around Jugo's neck.

"Jugo!" Karin cried as she ran to his body, and started to weep for her beloved.

**(Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because not only are we getting closer to the end of the story, but in my opinion, this is one of the sensual (other than the part where the Phantom brings Christine to his lair at the beginning of the story) parts of the show because I think you can see a lot of sexual tension between the Phantom and Christine. As I was working on this chapter, I was also listening to "The Point Of No Return" from the Original 1986 London Cast Recording, the 2004 film adaption, and the 25th Anniversary Concert At The Royal Albert Hall from 2011 as a way of comparing which version I liked better for this scene. In my opinion, I almost think that the 2004 film version of the song fits Orochimaru (The Phantom) and Sakura (Christine) in this chapter. Just saying. Well, be on the look-out for Chapter 12, the Finale.)**


	13. Chapter 12

Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera. Chapter 12.

As soon as Kabuto saw Orochimaru and Sakura fall through the trap door which was a shortcut to Orochimaru's lair below the Konoha Opera House, Kabuto immediately followed Orochimaru and Sakura.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Sakura were on their way to his lair.

"I can't believe this, Sakura! I told you not to tell anyone about my true identity, and you defied me! How dare you! From this point on, I'm never letting you go back to Konoha! I'm taking you back to Otogakure and that's that! Do you understand me?!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Orochimaru, I'm sorry! I had no choice! I had to tell someone!" Sakura cried as Orochimaru looked at her.

"I suppose you told Sasuke, right? I also told you never to see him again! I'm keeping you in my lair forever! You belong to me now!" Orochimaru declared as he and Sakura arrived at his lair, and closed the entrance to his lair so nobody would get in. Orochimaru put a wedding ring on Sakura's finger and a wedding veil on her head.

Tears started to appear on Sakura's face.

"Orochimaru. If you really love me, I know you would never want to hurt me. Please. I want to go back. Even though you said I couldn't return to Konoha, I just wish I could see Sasuke one last time," Sakura said.

"You will," a voice called out to them.

_"That voice,"_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto behind the bars of the cage door. It was then that Sakura realized Sasuke was the one calling out to her.

"Ah, it seems we have company. Do come in," Orochimaru voiced as he pulled the lever to the door that rose up. The door closed behind Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Orochimaru. I've said this before, and I'll say it again. Let Sakura go. Now," Sasuke demanded.

"Never. She's mine now, Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

"You better not lay a finger on Sakura, or we'll kill you!" Naruto vowed.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Do you really think I would hurt her? I know I would never abandon her and break her heart unlike a certain someone who did," he replied, referring to Sasuke.

"That was three years ago, Orochimaru. Things are different now. If you don't let Sakura go, then we'll take her by force, and she'll have no choice but to return to Konoha with us whether you like it or not," Sasuke voiced.

"We never got to finish our fight at the cemetery now, did we, Sasuke? Oh well. I'll just kill you all with my snakes!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he made all his snakes go to Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. The snakes tied them all up, and gagged them, almost choking them to death.

"Stop it, Orochimaru!" Sakura begged Orochimaru who turned around to look at her.

"Never. Sasuke is one of the people who tried to steal you away from me. I'm giving you a choice. Stay with me forever, and I'll let your friends go free, or if you refuse, then they die. This is the point of no return, Sakura. Now, choose," Orochimaru said.

Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all looked at Sakura, expecting an answer from her. A sad look appeared on Naruto's face.

_"Sakura. Please don't stay with him. The four of us; you, me, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke have been through so much together when we were in Team 7. Please don't do this. I'll never forgive you if you choose to stay with Orochimaru. But if this is what you want, so be it," _Naruto thought.

"Well?" Orochimaru quizzed Sakura, waiting for her reply. She started walking to him.

"Orochimaru. You've been through so much suffering already. The Third Hokage once said that somewhere inside of you is a man curled up in a ball of pain. Like I said before. If you really love me, I know you would never want to hurt me. In fact, I feel nothing but remorse for you. We both are orphans, and we've been through a lot in our lives. I just want to show you that you're not alone. I'm here for you. I can be yours forever, and I'll do whatever you, but only if you let my friends go."

Sakura put her hands on Orochimaru's cheeks, and kissed him passionately, which left everyone in a state of shock. Orochimaru's eyes widened at his kiss with Sakura as memories of them being together flowed through his mind. When Orochimaru and Sakura stopped kissing, they embraced and looked into each other's eyes.

Not only was Sasuke surprised at Sakura and Orochimaru's kiss, but he was also extremely jealous.

"Orochimaru?" Sakura called Orochimaru's name trying to get his attention.

"Sakura. You're free," Orochimaru spoke to her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Forget everything that you've seen... forget about me. Move on and leave me alone. Don't tell anyone what happened, get on the boat and leave this place. Understand?" Orochimaru questioned as he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke. If you really love Sakura, take her. She deserves to be happier with you than with me." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and made the snakes that were on Itachi's neck, Sasuke's neck, Kakashi's neck, and Naruto's neck disappear.

Orochimaru went back into his room, took out his music box and it began to play music.

Sakura went into Orochimaru's room with a look of sadness on her face. She started to sob as she walked towards Orochimaru and gave him the wedding ring back along with one more passionate kiss. Before she left him alone in his room, she whispered:

"Orochimaru. I'm sorry that I have to move on. But I will never forget the times that you and I have shared together. I love you, but only on my own."

As she was about to leave Orochimaru alone in his room, tears came out of his eyes as he wept out the words:

"I love you, Sakura."

The next day was Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. Even though she missed Orochimaru, there was a part of her that had to go on with the wedding. After her honeymoon with Sasuke, Sakura woke up, and left Sasuke a farewell letter.

When Sasuke woke up, he saw the letter that Sakura wrote for him.

It read:

_"Sasuke. You and I have been through so much together when we were in Team 7. I'm sorry about all the mean words I said to you during our argument about Orochimaru, although every word I said was true. Whatever you do, do not come out looking for me. I will be fine. I'm with Orochimaru now. When I left him alone in the lair like that, I realized I made a terrible mistake. I know he said I deserve to be happier with you than with him, but I love him. Please. Forgive me, Sasuke._

~ Sakura. ~"

Sasuke ran back to Orochimaru's lair hoping that Sakura would be there with Orochimaru. However, by the time Sasuke got to the lair, all that was left of Orochimaru was Obito's mask.

_"You love him very much, don't you, Sakura?"_ Sasuke questioned himself when he realized how much Sakura was madly in love with Orochimaru.

Sasuke went to Tsunade's office, told her, Shizune, Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, and Iruka what happened.

"So. She's with him, now, huh?" Tsunade realized.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"What are we standing around here for? We have to go get Sakura back!" Naruto demanded.

"No, Naruto. We can't," Sasuke voiced.

"Huh? Why not, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered.

"I had to learn this the hard way, but they say if you truly love someone, you have to let them go," Sasuke replied as he smiled. "She belongs to him now."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sakura ended up leaving Konoha, and returned to Otogakure. Orochimaru and Sakura were soon married, and spent their honeymoon at his lair.

Nine months later, Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Kizashi in honor and in memory of her father.

While Sakura was with Orochimaru in Otogakure, Itachi became the replacement for Sakura in Team 7.

Epilogue:

_~ Present day, 1919... ~_

Sasuke and Ino were just arriving at the cemetery visiting Sakura's grave. By the time they got there, they noticed that Sakura was buried next to Orochimaru who died before her. Sakura died at age of sixty-three in 1917, and Orochimaru died at the age of one-hundred-and-one. Then, Sasuke noticed that the red rose which Orochimaru gave to Sakura years ago was sitting right by their grave. Sasuke looked around to see if Kabuto was still alive, but Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke started having memories of Sakura and of all the times they've been through when they were in Team 7.

_Well, that's the story of Sakura Haruno, my late wife, and Orochimaru, The Phantom Of The Opera. Sakura. Thank you for everything._

_~ The End. ~_

**(Note: Wow. I can't believe this fanfic is finally over. It took me almost a month to finish it, but I did it! :D Thanks so much to all the people who read and reviewed this story. I bet some of you thought that I was going to make Sakura end up being with Sasuke forever after the story was over, right? Well, wrong. I didn't want it to be a sad ending where Sakura ends up with Sasuke and never sees Orochimaru again. Instead, I decided to stick with a happier ending where Orochimaru and Sakura reunite, get married, and have a family. No matter how many times I watch "The Phantom Of The Opera," I still think that Christine should have ended up with the Phantom (Erik) instead of Raoul. Don't get me wrong. I still love the musical and story the way it is. For those of you who have never seen "Love Never Dies," (which is the sequel to "The Phantom Of The Opera"), you'll understand what I mean as to why I think that Christine should have ended up with the Phantom (Erik) instead of Raoul. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on "The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke," my Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Naruto crossover fanfic. See you later, everyone! Bye! :D)**


End file.
